My version of Kamichama Karin
by samika-37
Summary: This is my version of Kamichama Karin. You can give me your opinion and I can add them into the story! Chapter 1 EDITED!
1. Introduction

_Hanazono Karin is just an average girl. She has many hidden talents that she has not yet discovered herself. There is also a huge secret she doesn't know about herself. She is a mini-goddess, Athena. Everything in her life seemed to be normal until she met Kuyjou Kazune and Kuyjou Himeka. Along the story, Karin discovers that she must protect Himeka or she will die. She finds friendship, fanguys, fangirls that hate her, family love and probably love as a lover. This is my version of Kamichama Karin._

_Hanazono Karin_

Date of birth: July 3rd

School Year: First year in Seiei Sakuroagakou

Karin is a very cheerful and outgoing person who hides all of her pain to herself. She hates to see her friends sad and does whatever she can to help out. At the beginning of the story, Karin is living with her aunt. She then meets a boy called Kuyjou Kazune and Karin finds out that the rind which was the only thing left by mother, contained powers of the goddess Athena. That's when the adventure starts. Karin learns that she must protect Kuyjou Himeka from the Kararuma's, since they are also trying to protect Karasuma Himeka. Karin also learns that if she fails to protect her, then Kuyjou Himeka will die.

As a mini-goddess, Karin also has to face problems a normal teenager does. At school, she has to work hard to keep her grades so she won't fail. That's not all: every day, she has to hide from the Kazune-Z and the Michirians…and also her own club of fan guys, not to mention her innocent little crush on Karasuma Kirika which Kazune completely disapproves. However, after finding out that her beloved 'Kirika-senpai' was a woman, she soon realizes that the person she's been in love with the entire time is Kazune. But, Karin is convinced that her feelings are one-sided since Kazune seems to care about Himeka a lot.

It is soon revealed that Karin is actually Hanazono Suzuka, rather than being the daughter of Suzuka, as Karin thought she was. This makes her Kazuto's 'wife' in her past life (before Kazuto reversed her age) and Kazune's 'wife' in the present. Also, Himeka is somehow her 'daughter'.

Karin can play the piano amazingly (since she could when she was Hanazono Suzuka) and has beautiful vocals. In kamika, Karin has an amazingly strong power which sometimes even she can't control and causes headaches, stomachaches, the feeling of wanting to vomit, and sometimes, she may faint or cough out blood if it's serious. Karin finds out that every time this happens, something bad also happens to Himeka. After reading a book in Kazune's 'library', she finds a way to temporary transfer some of the power to Himeka so she won't feel sick. However, this weakens Karin and instead, she'll faint. She once also transferred her powers to Micchi to protect him from any danger before he was able to kamika but still because it's only temporary, the effect didn't last for 3 days. It is soon revealed by Kazusa that she contains that power that can complete Kazune's body. However, Kazune refused to have Kairn give him the power since he knew that Karin could die. Still, Karin managed with the help of Kazua to transfer half of it to Kazune when he had fainted after fighting with Kirio.

She loves to eat eel bread and mint ice-cream and for some reason is allergic to curry powder. However she could never control the fire right until she took lessons with Himeka. Her favourite colour is green since it's the colour of her eyes.

_Kuyjou Kazune_

Date of birth: February 1st

School year: First year in Seiei Sakuroagakou

Kazune is an arrogant and bad tempered person who unlike Karin is very pessimistic. However, after Karin started living with him, he smiled more and became more carefree. He speaks in a manner which Karin considers as sexist and she often refers to him as a chauvinistic jerk. His ring allows him to transform into the Greek sun god, Apollo.

Kazune is extremely strong in godly form but if he overuses his power, he'll collapse. He soon reveals to Karin that it's because his body isn't complete. Still, he refused to let Karin give him the power to complete his body since he know she could die but she gave him part of it while he had fainted.

It is soon revealed that Kazune is actually the clone of professor Kuyjou rather than being the son of him. That makes him Karin's 'husband' and Himeka's 'father'. He does have some of his 'father's' memories and most of them are of the affection he has towards Suzuka/Karin. However, he doesn't love 'Suzuka' but he loves 'Karin' as Karin. He also has memories of his care towards Himeka which is why he's always worried about her. He is very devoted into protecting the two of them, even if it means to cost his own life, which Karin and Himeka are both strongly against.

Kazune hates it when Karin is with other guys, in particular, Kirika and Michiru and gets jealous easily. However, he isn't honest with his own feelings and always lies to Karin though later, Karin was able to see through him. Despite the fact that he always says mean things to Karin, he says them to protect her. He is an excellent archer, athlete and has amazing grades. The only thing he's scared of is bugs.

He loves to watch drama and anime and read manga. He is skilled in making curry and his favourite food is croquet monsieur and also likes vanilla ice-cream. He acts perverted to Karin when he smells anything that contains alcohol. Like Karin, his favourite colour is blue since it's the colour of his eyes.


	2. Kazune

**Normal POV**

"Shii-chan…" said a soft voice. It came from a girl who had beautiful twinkling emerald eyes and soft dirty blonde hair which she put into braids. Karin, Hanazono Karin – that was her name. Her pet, who was also her only friend, had recently died and she as depressed, since she was one again, alone.

Karin had lived a hard life since the day she was born. Her parents had died and she was left in the care of her aunt. Although Karin's ant always scolded and punished her, Karin didn't mind. That was because Shii-chan would always be there to comfort her and help her feel the presence of a family. But now, Shii-chan was gone and Karin was all alone.

Tears had started to well up in Karin's eyes and she didn't bother to hold them. She needed to let out all her emotions. She thought about how Shii-chan was always there for her and how she had overcome many difficulties with Shii-chan by her side. She thought about…she thought about everything: from the day she took Shii-chan home till right now. Buried deep in her depression, Karin didn't notice that there was a boy from behind walking towards her.

**Kazune's POV **

I had been walking along the sidewalk when I suddenly felt my collarbone sweat. It was the heat and glow from my ring that caused it. This was new. The glow was different. It wasn't the presence of Kazusa or Karasuma. It…it just felt _new_. Then I figured out what it meant: the goddess.

So there she was. She was looking at a tree and – oh wait! Shoot! That tree was the tree where 'I' had made my promise to 'her'. My heart ached as memories flashed through my head.

~Flashback starts~

_It was the beginning of spring. The Sakura petals were dancing all around 'us'._

"_I don't know when we'll see each other again, but I have to do this in order to protect you and Himeka…" 'I' said to 'her'. 'She' simply smiled._

"_But I promise you that we WILL meet again someday," 'I' continued. 'I' could see a tear roll down 'her' delicate face._

"_I'll wait for you…I'll until the day you come back for me," 'she' replied and came forward to give 'me' a hug._

~Flashback ends~

_Now's not the time, Kazune!_ I snapped at myself. I had to make sure that she was the one. I hid my chain under my shirt and slowly walked towards her. She didn't seem to notice so I decided to call out to her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked. I must have scared her since she jumped a little bit. Then she slowly turned around to trap me with her captivating eyes.

I couldn't breathe. Whether she was the goddess or not, she definitely looked like one. Every single detail of her looked perfect. Her eyes were what caught me the most. My heart ached again. They were the same eyes as 'her'. This girl…she resembled 'her' so much. I really hope she's the one.

**Karin's POV**

I hadn't expected anyone to be here at this time of the day. It was 6am. But there just came a voice.

"Hey! What are you doing?" it asked. I hope he/she didn't notice that I had jumped a little. I mean, I was shocked! Who wouldn't be?

I slowly turned around and my eyes met a pair of beautiful cerulean blue eyes, like ice crystals. They belonged to a boy around my age with silky blonde hair and manly features. He looked kind of cute but also, though I've never seen him, he looked really similar to someone. I must have spaced out when I was trying to think about whom he was because he got impatient and decided to call out to me again.

**Normal POV**

"Oi! I asked you wha – were you just crying?" Kazune asked. Karin finally came back into reality and smiled weakly and started to wipe away her tear.

"Yeah…but it's got nothing to do with you…" Karin replied. Then pointed to Shii-chan's grave.

"This is Shii-chan's grave. She was my cat and my only friend. Now she's gone…" Karin continued. Kazune's face fell. _She's crying over a cat, A CAT. That's ridiculous! Apollo, there's no way she's your younger sister Athena!_

"Are you an idiot? Crying over some –" Kazune got cut off when a fist met his cheek. When he looked up, he was greeted my Karin's angry face. He thought she looked cuter and he could feel himself blush.

"How DARE you say that? I only had one friend and that was Shii-chan! Now she's gone and I'm all alone! How do you think it feels like to be all alone?" Karin screamed. She was so angry that her vision started to become blurry. Her heart beat was uneven and she had to hold onto the tree for support. Some of her tears started to fall onto the ring that was her mom's precious memento. Karin was too occupied to notice that her ring was starting to glow.

Kazune noticed though. His ring was also reacting. Then, he felt another heart beating with his at the same speed.

_What in the world? She can't – _his thoughts were cut off by Karin's frustrated voice.

"I hate you! I wish I had never met you!" Karin said, and with that, she took off and ran as fast as she could.

**Karin's POV **

I couldn't believe this! That guy seemed to be nice but in the end, he was just a jerk! How dare he insult Shii-chan and me? Shii-chan, what should I do? Should I go back and punch him again? But I don't want to see him again! Oh, I'm just going to keep running. I really hope I don't ever see him again! But…this feels weird. How come I can run so fast suddenly? I feel this new power inside of myself and I feel strong! What's wrong? Does it have anything to do with that jerk? Could it be that he's a sorcerer? A wizard? And he was supposed to help me? Could he have been sent by Prince Charm – snap out of this Karin! He's too evil to be nice. You're just thinking too much!

**Kazune's POV**

She just had to leave when I was about to ask her something important? I had seen a soft pink glow come from her right hand but I didn't see any ring. Women! Just WHY do they have to go away when they need to give some answers? So now…according to my calculations: there's only 5% chance that she's the goddess. But still, whether she is the goddess or not she resembles 'her' a lot. 'Father' once told me that when 'she' was around our age right now, she was also really silly and cute like this. But she became really sophisticated when she grew up. 'Father' said that no matter how she was, he loved her every personality…as long as it was her real self. But, what about me?

* * *

**Kazune: I seem to be more nice...**

**Samika: Kazune, you're interrupting the story!**

**Kazune: Huh? Oh right! You extended it...sorry...**

**Samika: It's ok~**

**

* * *

****Normal POV**

"So your pet died?" asked Karin's classmate, Mitsuki. She couldn't help but feel pity for her. However, her friend Sana wasn't thinking like that. Sana was getting hungry and impatient, but Karin didn't seem to notice. She was actually happy that someone was talking to her.

"Yea…" Karin replied. Sana sighed impatiently. Mitsuki poked her in the back and gave her a 'could-you-try-to-be-nice' look. Sana sighed again and gave her a 'FINE!' look. Then she put on her best smile and turned to face Karin.

"You should just get a new one. How about a puppy? They're really fun!" Sana said. Karin smiled weakly. Before she could reply, she got cut off by Sana, again.

"C'mon Mitsuki, it's lunch time and I'm starving!" Sana said as she pulled Mitsuki away from Karin.

"We'll see you later Karin!" Mitsuki said and waved as she went, or more like being dragged away by Sana. Now it was Karin's turn to sigh.

"That was so boring! I was nearly going to fall asleep!"

"How can you say that? You're mean, Sana!" Though Sana and Mitsuki were already at the end of the corridor, Karin could still hear them. She turned to look out the window and sighed again.

"I'm…all alone…" she said to herself. Then, an annoying voice from the back of her hear said, _are you an idiot?_ Karin shook her head vigorously.

"NO! You're the one who's an idiot, you chauvinistic jerk! Even though Shii-chan is gone, I know she's looking after me in heaven! I'm DEFINETLY NOT going to lose to you!" Karin said. She was suddenly full of power and energy – but it quickly vanished away when the afternoon classes started.

"I'll now give you back you math test," Higurashi-sensei said. When she passed it to Karin, she gave her a pitiful look.

"You've had some improvements, Hanazono-san but it's still not enough to pass," was all she said. Karin understood what she meant when she got her paper. _A 49.5? C'mon!I was only missing by 0.5! UGH! Now I'm still going to be scolded by auntie…_

_Are you an idiot?_ Said that voice again.

"NO! SHUT UP!" shouted Karin. Sweat drops came from everyone around her but Karin didn't seem to notice. She just left the classroom and got ready for her next lesson – Physical Education. For Karin, even changing her clothes seemed to be dreadful.

"See? Look at her curves! They actually look nice! But no one would EVER like her…she's too dumb!" a girl from Karin's class said. Karin looked at her body in the mirror and was surprised to realize what she had said was right: her curves actually did look nice! Karin sighed. She admit that she had grown more mature physically, but she was still really young emotionally She was still in the need for someone to care about her. She longed to be in the arms of someone who would always love and protect her. She dreamt about how he would look like, feel like, smell like. She dreamt about –

"Alright class! Today we're going to have a race!" came the booming voice of Karin's sensei.

_Great,_ Karin thought. She closed her locker and went out to join the others.

"Now! On your mark, get set, go!" sensei surprised them all, especially Karin. She ran quite slowly at first, like the others…but then she started to gain speed. She felt her legs move faster and a gush of energy pushing her. She went past 1, 2, 3, 4…soon, Karin had gone past her whole class and was just a little tiny but faster than the girl behind her. She was almost at the finish line when…

"Oof! Ahh!" the girl behind her pushed her and she fell. She scraped her knee and bumped the left side of her forehead. She was lying on the ground with her eyes closed but she was still conscious.

"Yes! I'm no.1!" yelled the girl who had pushed Karin down. Karin slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find that everyone else but her was crowded around Karin, checking to see if she was alright. Then, Karin felt a hand – or _hands_ going up her injured leg. Karin saw that those hands belonged o a few of the cutest guys in Karin's class.

"Yo, Karin," one of them purred, "that scratch must really hurt! I could help you massage your thighs if you like," he said as his hand was advancing up to her thighs.

"Karin, are you hurt anywhere else? Do I need to help you check and make you feel better? My hands are a work of magic, you know?" another boy said.

_EHHH!What is going on? _Karin thought.

Karin knew that at this time of age, teens like her get attracted to the opposite sex but why would they be attracted to her? What Karin didn't know was that a lot of the guys were attracted to her and wanted to get to know her but were too proud of themselves to hang out with girls. The boys sometimes found it painful to see Karin wear her sports clothes…why? Simply because it was too small. It wrapped tightly around her body, acting as a second skin and bringing out her body features. They all felt as if they just wanted to touch her everywhere.

"Ummm…I don't think that'll be necessary…"Karin said. She tried to stand up but then fell down again.

"You now, Karin. I could carry you if you want," another guy said. He started to reach for Karin when Karin suddenly sprang up. She limped a few steps but was about to fall down again when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her arms and chest from her right hand side.  
"Baka, at least let someone help you," a familiar yet strange voice said. Karin looked up to face her savior and her eyes met familiar pair of icy crystals.

**Karin's POV **

Wha – what's _he_ doing here? I thought. I wanted to punch him for calling me an idiot but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. Even thought he had called me an idiot again, it felt different. It felt…caring.

He still held me firmly in his arms. If he hadn't, I think I might've collapsed again by just looking into his beautiful eyes. I turned away from his gaze and looked at the ground. I must've imagined it because I felt that after I turned my gaze away from him, his body stiffened and his grip around me grew tighter. It was like as if he didn't want to let go of me, like he wanted to protect me. Why do I get this feeling that I'm right?

**Kazune's POV**

Why did she look away from me? Is she still mad? Or is it because she's scared? Dang, I should've come earlier. She seemed so vulnerable, just so innocent, so tiny and weak with those, those…SLUGS touching her like that.

~Flashback starts~

_I was walking around beside a fence, thinking about 'her' when suddenly something on the other side of the fence caught my eye._

_There she was, lying on the ground, and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. I was about call out to her when I just realized that I didn't know her name. Then, people were crowding around her, sort of blocking my view. The worst part only started._

'_They' started to touch her like crazy. They were advancing up her thighs and she was truly trying to avoid them. I heard a faint 'Karin' so I'm guessing that was her name. I couldn't stand there and watch anymore. I stormed right over to the gate of the school and went right towards her._

~Flashback ends~

I tightened my grip around her. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to protect her from danger…but I'm in no position to do that. Besides, I only exist because of kamika…

I carefully leaned my cheek on her head. Her hair…it was as soft as a pillow. Even thought I couldn't see my own eyes right now, I'm pretty sure these emotions could be seen in my eyes right now: pain, worry and sorrow (A/U: Go check Kamichama Karin manga chapter 26 page 18 when Kazune said 'Don't give me that look' to Karin to see what I mean…), all caused by one person: Karin.

"Can you walk?" I asked gently. I felt her shake her head really carefully. It was like as if she was scared she'd hurt me if she wasn't careful.

"Will you allow m to carry you?"Again, she carefully nodded. I used one arm to support her back and then slowly used the other to reach for her legs and pick her up in bridal style. I wonder if this was the way that 'I' had picked 'her' up when 'we' got married…

She was really light…even lighter than Himeka. Again, she carefully leaned her head on my chest. Was she that scared that I'd hurt her? Or wait. Was it really because she was scared _she'd_ hurt_ me_? Women! They sometimes really are hard to understand.

**Karin's POV**

Why is it that when he touches me, it leaves my skin with a hot sensation that burns and it isn't cold like them? Why is it that I feel safe when he's carrying me? He's really strong but at the same time, he seems so fragile. It's like he could just shatter if I'm not careful.

I slowly leaned my head onto his chest and relaxed myself. Even though I don't know his name yet, this feeling seems so familiar it's…it's like I've been carried like this by someone before. I seem to remember if being a wedding…I'm wearing a wedding dress and – but that's ridiculous! I'm only 13! Maybe I should just forget about this and get some sle-

"Hey! What are you doing with Karin?" –ep, or maybe not…JUST WHY CAN'T THEY LET ME BANDAGE MY KNEE FIRST?

**Normal POV**

"Hey! I asked you a question!" the guy repeated. He couldn't help but feel jealous. The guy was carrying _his_ Karin.

_I'm seriously going to explode if he –_ his thoughts were cut off by his angel's voice.

"Um…I'm sorry but…Ayasuka-kun, right?" the angel asked worriedly.

"Y-yea! That's me! What can I do?" the Ayasuka asked excitedly. Kazune rolled his eyes.

"W-well…do you mind showing my friend here where the nurse's room is?" Karin asked.

"We'll show him!" other voices came. Soon, the whole class was leading Kazune to the nurse's room. Karin was resting against Kazune and Kazune was holding her closely to himself, looking at her face every few seconds, just to make she was comfortable. Karin then slightly opened her eyes and tilted her head to face Kazune.

"What's wrong? Uncomfortable?" Kazune asked anxiously. Karin giggled and shook her head.

"Just wanted to thank you," Karin said as he closed her eyes again to rest. Kazune looked at her peaceful face and his mouth slowly bent into a small smile.

* * *

"I'm not letting all of you guys in! Where's the patient?" Nurse Joy (Don't laugh! I didn't want to waste time on thinking about a name so I just took it straight out of Pokemon…) asked. Everyone parted to both sides and then Kazune walked towards Nurse Joy, till tightly holding Karin. Karin slowly turned to Nurse Joy and smiled shyly.

"Sorry to bother you again Nurse Joy…" she said.

"Oh sweetie, you're never bothering me. What's wrong this time? Stomachache? Headache? Want to vomit? Or…oh no! BLOOD? I thought that you were saying you didn't cough out any more blood!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. She had soft spot for Karin since it seemed that Karin was always feeling unwell for unknown reasons. At first, when it had just been the aches, Nurse Joy had talked a lot to Karin so she would keep conscious. They were really close to each other. But when Karin had coughed out blood sometime, Nurse Joy had insisted she go to the hospital. Karin had never seen Nurse Joy so frustrated before when the doctors told them that they couldn't do anything about it.

"No…I'm not coughing out any blood or anything like that this time…it's just an accident of clumsiness this time. I tripped and scraped my knee," Karin said weakly.

"Oh, well, you certainly scared me. Young man, quickly bring Karin inside!" Nurse Joy ordered as she opened the door wider for Karin and Kazune. Kazune carefully placed kairn on one of the beds and sat beside her, his right arm still wrapped tightly around her. Just as the rest of the class was about to follow inside, Nurse Joy slammed the door.

"PHEW! Karin, are you sure it's not something serious? Even if it isn't, you guys sure did make a commotion. But come to think of it, there are boys secretly following you every time you come here. Of course they can't bear to see their poor little pretty Karin hurt," Nurse Joy said. Karin blushed. Kazune stiffened and his grip around Karin grew tighter.

"Nurse Joy! Stop teasing me!"Karin exclaimed. Nurse Joy laughed.

"But it's true! Every time you come here I see boys sneaking peaks at you or hiding behind lockers to look after you! Anyway, that's why the guys were following. For the girls, I'm pretty sure it's because of," Nurse Joy stopped to look at Kazune.

"Kuyjou, but – "Kazune started but got cut off.

"It's because of Kuyjou right here. The two of you make a beautiful princess and handsome prince!" Nurse Joy said with twinkling eyes. Karin sighed. Then she gave Kazune an apologetic smile. Kaune smiled back saying it was ok.

"Right! Kuyjou, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to help treat Karin's wounds. I have another patient who's burning with a fever and I need to contact his parents immediately. Do you mind? You can find all the things you need in that cupboard there," Nurse Joy said.

"Sure, we'll be fine," Kazune said as he gave her a reassuring smile. Nurse Joy smiled.

"You've got a cute boyfriend there Karin. I'm sure he'll take good care of you," and with that, she winked and dashed to the other room.

"Nurse Joy, Kuyjou-kun is NOT my boyfriend!" Karin screamed. She tried to stand but lost her balance and crashed into Kazune, knocking him onto the bed with Karin on top of him. Karin's eyes widened. Their faces were just inches apart. Kazune's surprised eyes softened as he pinched Karin's nose. He used one arm to support his body and brought his face even closer to Karin and his other hand went to the back of Karin's head and held her, causing Karin to blush. Then Kazune smirked.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" he asked. Karin's blushed even more. She tried to get up but Kazune held her firmly.

"But…" Kazune started as he used his hand that held Karin to run his fingers though a few lose strands of her hair.

"I don't mind you being on top of me," he said as he smiled a genuine smile. Karin's blushing face turned into an embarrassed one. Her hands that were lying flat on his chest immediately pushed him back down to the bed. She sat back up and looked the other way.

"If you're just going to try and seduce me, you might as well leave," Karin said. She got up carefully and was about to take a step when Kazune grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Fine, fine, fine! You just sit down here while I'll treat your wounds," he said. Then he turned around to get the things he would need. He kneeled down in front of Karin and carefully examined her knee. Then he started cleaning it. Karin winced in pain. She closed her eyes and tried to relax herself. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt Kazune bandage it.

"Ano, Kuyjou-kun? Why were you here in the first place?" Karin suddenly asked. Kazune finished the bandaging and then turned his head to face Karin.

"Kazune," he said and he raised his hand to brush away Karin's bangs to clean the wound on her head.

"Ehh? Kazune?" Karin asked confusingly.

"Call me Kazune," Kazune said. He didn't want Karin to call him the same way she did with her classmates.

"Ano…I really don't…I've never addressed a boy by his first name before," Karin said. Kazune threw away the bloody cotton ball. Then he smiled and looked at Karin.

"Then let me be the first guy you do," Kazune said. They stared at each other for a few seconds. When Karin realized what she was doing, she immediately looked away and Kazune resumed to bandaging her forehead.

"Ano…Kuyjou-kun, you still have – "Kazune cut her off.

"Ka-zu-ne," he said firmly.

"Kazune-kun," Karin said. Kazune's eyes softened and his mouth bent into a small smile. Then he looked at Karin.

"Hmm?" Karin smiled.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Hanazono Karin," she said. Kazune's smile grew wider, He put everything away and stood up.

"Karin. That's a nice name…" he said as he smiled sweetly.

"I'm flattered. Kazune's not a bad name either," Karin replied.

"Thanks. C'mon I'm taking you home. Then I'm going to explain everything. First let's get your stuff. Can you walk?" Kazune asked.

"I think so," Karin said as she got up. Then she took a few steps.

"Yup, it's all better! Thanks!" Karin said. Karin opened the door and motioned for Kazune to follow her. She led him to her classroom in silence. When she opened the door, he suddenly remembered that she hadn't changed yet.

"Uh? Kazune-kun? Do you mind helping me pack my things? I still need to change," Karin asked.

"No problem. Where are your things?" Kazune asked.

"There. Just take everything in my desk and dump it into my bag. I'll be back in a jiffy!" Karin said as she pointed to her desk and then dashed out of the classroom.

_Maybe we had a bad start, but everything can be fixed, _Karin thought as she ran to the changing room.

Kazune walked towards Karin's desk and started packing her things. Then, a math test paper with a big red 49.5 written on it caught his eye.

"What in the world? How could she get these questions wrong?" Kazune exclaimed as he continued to look at the paper.

* * *

"I'm back!" Karin said as she slid the classroom door open. She was now back in her casual wear and holding her sports bag in one hand.

"Huh? Kazune-kun? Hey, Kazune-kun!" Karin tried again. Kazune turned around to look at Karin with a expression mixed with sadness and anger.

"Karin, how could you?" he asked. Karin dashed to his side.

"What's the matter? What'd I do wrong?" Karin asked worriedly. Kazune frantically waved the test paper in front of her.

"How could you have gotten these questions wrong? They're so easy! I mean, there's not a single question you should've gotten wrong here! Especially this – Hey!" Karin's worried face turned into an angry one a she narrowed her eyes. She stuffed the remains of her things into her bag and snatched the test paper out of Kazune's hands and also stuffd it in.

"My grades have nothings to do with ou. I asked you to help me pack my things, not look at my test papers and then scold me about how I should've done better, Kuyjou-kun. Good-bye!" and with that, Karin ran out of the classroom.

"Karin, wait!" Kazune shouted. His hands were held in tight fists, so tight his knuckles were white. With a yell of frustration, he punched the chalkboard, causing it to break.

"Damnit!" he said. He leaned against the board and slapped his forehead with the injured hand. He lifted it slightly to examine the bruise.

"An injury?" he asked himself. Then she snickered as his bangs fell across his face, covering his beautiful eyes, which were now in a vulnerable state of losing control

"For some reason, it doesn't hurt as much as it does here," he said a he placed a hand across his chest, to somehow soothe the pain.

* * *

**Samika: There, finally!**

**Karin: Samika-chan, why did you extend the chapter?**

**Samika: Well, that's because this part seemed to be about Kazune rather than Himeka and the subtitle didn't fit so I changed it...**

**Karin: I see...**

**Himeka: Minna-san, please review, or else I won't let Samika-chan upload!**

**Samika: Himeka? Why not?**

**Himeka: Because no one has been reviewing on the new chapter!**

**Samika: Oh Himeka! Well, it would be nice if I got review and not like 20 alerts saying about how people have faved my story or something like that...**

**Kazune: Cheer-up! Here's your ice-cream: cookies and cream!**

**Samika: Oh, it's my favourite! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I've added a character introduction of Karin and Kazunewith the summary so you get an idea of how the characters in my story work. I'll upload the rest of the characters as the story goes by. Also, school's stating tomorrow but I'll still try to upload as much as I can. Thank you everyone for all of your support!**

**Himeka: Remember to REVIEW!**

**Samika:*sweatdrops*Himeka...  
**


End file.
